


Amazing. Isn't It?

by AsgardianWanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianWanderer/pseuds/AsgardianWanderer
Summary: Scorpius' life is easier and happier after the exhausting adventures of their fourth year. At least until he realizes something:"I think I'm in love with Albus."Scorpius has no idea that Albus feels the same way.Lots of fluff about these two figuring things out.





	Amazing. Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> My second Scorbus fanfic=) Enjoy!  
> Find me on Tumblr: http://ninthraconteur.tumblr.com/  
> or Twitter: https://twitter.com/NinthRaconteur

Scorpius and Albus were walking near the lake, stargazing, chatting and, as always, enjoying one another’s company. They’d spotted Sirius in the sky and spoke of James, now in his seventh year. Talk of James led to Albus’ father, so Albus chose to cut the conversation short. Scorpius knew when his friend needed some space and fell silent for a while, until a sudden urge to reach out and touch the intricate constellations overwhelmed him, and he said,

“Do you think we’ll ever reach the stars?”

Albus replied with a chuckle.

“Granddad says there’s some muggle mission to Mars this year… but the stars are still way too far,” he said. “In our lifetime? I’m sure it’ll stay that way.”

“Pity,” Scorpius said.

“Space is scary,” Albus continued, noticing how forlorn his friend seemed all of a sudden. “Something goes wrong, you start boiling and suffocating, apparently. Not a pretty way to die.”

“ _Is_ there a pretty way to die?”

“Fair enough.”

Scorpius sighed.

“A boy can dream,” he said, looking up at the stars again, his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

Albus’ heart skipped a beat as he watched Scorpius. Faintly illuminated by the moon- and starlight, the features of his face seemed particularly beautiful.

“Don’t dream of impossible things,” Albus said, “you’ve got a life down here. “Made the Quidditch team, excelling in your studies, Rose—” Albus fought to keep his voice positive— “is finally going out with you. Things are good, for now,” he finished with a smile.

Things were good, thankfully, for both of them. Albus, thanks to more time spent with his father and James, had learned quite a few new spells, which were more than useful in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration; he could even rival Rose in those classes. And thanks to his mum, he became interested in writing, his favorite pastime nowadays.

Things had changed for Scorpius and Albus’ friendship, too. Albus didn’t mention that _they_ were less bullied now, that _they_ had managed to get their families to interact more, that _they_ were getting into less cataclysmic trouble now—and doing it with style, no less—but at these moments, when Scorpius was so aloof, Albus figured it was better to reaffirm his friend’s successes, not theirs.

He couldn’t know that Scorpius yearned to hear about _them_ , that he felt warm all over when Albus used the innocent pronoun. In fact, his heart skipped a beat, too, when Albus mentioned Rose—but not because of jealousy.

Rose had transformed in her fourth and fifth year. So had Scorpius. It took long months of academic rivalry for them to become friendly enemies, of sorts, then only one party and a bit of Firewhiskey to get them to talk and find out that they had much more in common than they’d thought.

Scorpius was ecstatic when she’d finally agreed to go out with him, but his initial excitement curbed—and quite fast—for two distinct reasons. First, Albus seemed positively pissed Scorpius was dating his cousin. Second, kissing Rose felt like Scorpius was making out with a relative or a very, very close friend.

It was all wrong, and he realized why.

To avoid a potential Rose-induced apocalypse, Scorpius told her the truth during a night out. It was easier than he’d expected because it felt so natural.

“Rose, I think I’m in love with Albus.”

She had taken it in stride, of course, practical, confident Rose, prepared to face anything save her greatest fear, as she had confided in Scorpius—losing her family. She wasn’t mad at him (except for the first ten minutes when she’d berated Scorpius for wasting weeks of her time with meaningless making-out sessions) and promised to help him deal with said problem in the best way she could. Scorpius found that he’d sooner fall in love with this mature and caring version of Rose than the cold unfriendly girl he’d met on Hogwarts Express years ago… if his heart wasn’t taken by someone else.

Scorpius fell back into reality, realizing he hadn’t said anything in answer to Albus. All he remembered was him talking about Rose.

“Yeah,” he said then. “Rose. Good. Right.”

Albus couldn’t understand Scorpius’ recently quelled excitement when talking about Rose (though he secretly enjoyed it). They seemed to be doing OK, if Albus’ eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“Everything all right between the two of you?” Albus made himself ask.

“Yeah, um,” Scorpius said quietly. “We’re going out tomorrow actually. To Hogsmeade.”

Scorpius didn’t know how it hurt Albus to hear this. Albus, in turn, didn’t know, that on tomorrow’s date, Scorpius and Rose planned to figure out how to best tell Albus about Scorpius’ feelings.

“Good for you,” Albus said, his eyes void of joy.

“Why does it bother you?” Scorpius asked, noticing the contrast. He was one hell of a badass in another reality; he had to have some courage in him now. “When I talk about Rose?”

“It’s just…” Albus started, then shook his head. “You know, nothing. Ignore it. I’m just a wimp who’s afraid you’re going to forget me as you spend more time with her is all.”

It was never difficult for Scorpius to know when Al was lying. _But,_ Scorpius reminded himself, _so am I._ Lying to a best friend who, of course, would want to know of the affection Scorpius had for him, if only because they trusted each other with virtually anything. _If I tell him now,_ Scorpius thought. _How will he react?_

His father had promised him no getting-kicked-out-of-the-house scenario would follow when Scorpius asked what Draco would do if his son was, say, bisexual. Would Al be so forgiving?

It then hit him like a tidal wave. This was infinitesimal trouble compared to what had happened in their fourth year, when he and Albus practically had to go into hell and then trudge out of its depths. Scorpius had gone through the Cruciatus Curse, a near-death encounter with the daughter of Voldemort, and the appraisal of the multitude of Potters, Grangers, and Weasleys when he’d stayed the summer at Albus’ place (the latter, he had to admit, was the most terrifying)… all that to become a loser who’s unable to voice his feelings?

 _No,_ Scorpius decided, _I’m not a loser anymore._

“I—” he started, but the emerald of Albus’ eyes stopped him.

They were questioning, expectant, bright, beautiful, mesmerizing, and Scorpius would hate it if they ever looked at him apprehensively, or even worse, with prejudice. Albus wouldn’t though, would he? They were best friends, for Merlin’s sake.

In answer to Scorpius’ silence, Albus started interrogating him. Scorpius knew when to leave his friend alone, but Albus, apparently, never got the hint. The interrogation evolved into pestering, which turned into brawling, and the result was Albus practically straddling Scorpius on the grass.

“Well?” Albus said, his eyes twinkling, a victorious smile on his face.

It was easy for Scorpius to blurt it out then.

“I think maybe there may arise a difficult situation between the two of us.”

Scorpius meant to say, “I love you” but his mind had short-circuited at some point.

“I mean…” _This is it._ “There is… I, uh, I think I may be…” _Almost there, Scorpion King._ “Falling in love—with—you.”

Scorpius was prepared for Albus’ shocked expression but what followed next—an awkward hug—caught him off-guard. When Albus kissed him, fiercely, messily, Scorpius’ brain blacked out completely, and he opted to let go of all thought and simply enjoy the press of his friend’s lips against his, which evoked unfamiliar beautiful sensations Scorpius hoped would last forever.

They didn’t.

 “Good,” Albus said, drawing away. “Because I already fell for you. Idiot.”

After hours of mostly kissing and a little talking, Scorpius and Albus come to a consensus that they were somewhat dim and vowed never to keep such secrets from each other again.

“This is, uh… us, I mean,” Scorpius said, blushing. He may have grown confident enough over the years to shout snarky comebacks at Albus’ obnoxious brother, but around Albus, he often behaved like the adorably shy eleven-year-old boy Albus had chosen to make friends with. “This is nice,” he said finally, grabbing Albus’ hand and squeezing it gently.

Albus smirked.

“I was thinking more along the lines of amazing. Isn’t it?”

Scorpius met Albus’ gaze, his breath hitching. For him, it felt like he was staring in the eyes of perfection.

“Yeah,” Scorpius agreed. “Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could help me improve with your comments and critical feedback, it'd make my day=)


End file.
